


温柔烈火

by LoveisLove0



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisLove0/pseuds/LoveisLove0
Kudos: 2





	温柔烈火

温锐x楼灵

屋外是霓虹灯光，屋内是昏暗。  
楼灵背靠着沙发感受着胃里的挛动。像是怀孕了一样，他想。  
抬抬手摁进胃里，看似无力的双手却是深陷入皮肤深处。他呻吟着感受自己带来的痛苦和肆意的变态快感。  
哥什么时候回来呢。

————————————————————————————————————

温度是旖旎的风骚，温锐望着窗口的方向，似乎在看楼灵，却又像是冷眼看着窗外。  
“过来。”  
楼灵像是刚被惊醒一般，睁眼看像温锐却又是清醒的冷静。下一秒他猛地窜到男人身边撕咬着他的唇。男人宽阔的肩膀拢住楼灵，却并不回应，只等楼灵自己微喘着挪开了唇才开口，“生气了？”  
楼灵垂下眼睫，嘴角在阴影里撇了撇，伸手去扒温锐的裤子。扒开内裤楼灵便弯腰用柔软的舌尖在铃口挑逗，继而一个深喉自虐似的将硕大的阳具插入喉咙。他抑制不住地干呕，但却更用力地顶着。  
温锐这才闷哼一声，受不了这极度的快感，用力拉扯着楼灵的头发将性器插入更深的内部，温热包裹住他的硕大，汗水淌下落在楼灵脸上，惨白的脸泛着盈盈水光，呜咽着吞下腥臊的液体，强忍着上腹炸裂般的冷痛，享受着男人给予的痛和爱。  
是他给的，怎么会不要。

温锐再一次扛着楼灵的腰将他架在肩上扛去卧室。楼灵只觉得天旋地转和炸裂似的疼痛，忍不住闷哼。“哥，疼。放开。”  
男人几步进了房间将少年仍在床上。  
“疼？哥来疼疼你。”  
毫无章法地撕扯开楼灵的裤子，此时的温锐像只急于交欢的野兽。手指触到楼灵的穴，他猛地颤了一下，却不动作，抬眼看着温锐温声说：“哥，轻点，好疼。”

温锐听着温软的声音，性器直挺挺地立了起来。他再也按耐不住，手指随意抠挖了两下变冲刺进来。楼灵被巨物入体的疼痛惊的尖叫了一声，随后忍着后穴撕裂般的疼痛尽量用欢愉的声音喘息道：“哥，你好大。我发烧了，很热吧。”感受着肠道内的巨物猛地膨胀了一圈，楼灵用拇指顶住痉挛的胃，冷汗流进眼睛。

痛，很爽，哥给我的，他想。  
他从不奢望温情，也不屑于温情，他只喜欢他哥暴力的虐待和抽插，他只喜欢他哥冷面下的欢愉，喜欢看他情不自禁射在他里面的样子。  
他很喜欢热烈的痛苦。

男人坚实的腰猛地一挺射入楼灵的肠道，楼灵只觉得肠壁的软肉被烫的一缩，竟是连肠子都痉挛了起来。他闷哼这被他哥抱着坐起来，还未冷静的巨物在他肠壁研磨。铺天盖地的疼痛之下他喘息着发出荡妇般的娇喘。偏头吻上他哥的嘴，哥哥的嘴不像他的眼睛那样冷，温热的触感让楼灵伸出舌头探向深处。

喉头突然泛上一口腥气，有什么进入他哥嘴里了。  
“胃疼怎么不早说，出血了？嗯？”  
楼灵用手覆上他哥陷在自己胃里的手，抚摸着，却也不用力，任凭他哥在里头搅动着，只是努力地吞咽溢出喉咙的血腥。  
“你不是喜欢吗？我偏不让你高兴。”  
温锐似乎被触到了逆鳞，就着坐骑的姿势将性器捅到不可思议的深度。用手慢慢按着楼灵鼓起的腹部，凑近楼灵耳边哑声道：“你看，哥哥的棒子把你顶起来了，喜欢吗？”  
楼灵最是受不了温锐带着湿热的水汽在他耳边说话，别扭地扭着身子想逃开，却被体内巨物顶到某快软肉，控制不住地尖声喘息。

温锐开始了动作，他一次次地抽插，让肠壁褶皱完全被阳具充满，享受着性器被温热包裹的快感。  
楼灵只觉得反胃，他哥顶到他胃了。张了张嘴却发不出声音，嘴边控制不住的一口腥甜涌出，滑落在他前胸。被汗水浸润的少年粗喘着将他哥的手疯狂地顶在溃疡上，痉挛的疼痛和不可名状的快感一起充盈了头脑。  
泪水流了他满脸，和血液混合成美丽的粉红。  
“哥，我爱你。”  
温锐垂眼看着他的脸，慢慢舔掉楼灵脸上的血色，亲吻着他的眼睛道：“宝贝，我想让你疼。”  
他哥从没那么温柔过。


End file.
